1359 DR
* Bahamut regains his status as a deity after Gareth Dragonsbane plants the ''Tree-Gem'' and mortals begin to worship the platinum dragon once more. * Set attacks and imprisons Sseth, adopting Sseth's guise to gain the worship of his serpentfolk followers. * King Azoun IV of Cormyr appoints Myrmeen Lhal as Lady Lord of Arabel. * The Lords of Nimbral forbid organized priesthoods and state religions from being practiced in their realm, prompting many Leiran (now Cyricist) priests to move to Samarach. * The people of Unther force the high priests of Gilgeam out of Unthalass. The priests and Unther's military leads retreat to the Citadel of Black Ash. * The second war between Damara and Vaasa ends when the Witch-King Zhengyi is killed at Castle Perilous. * The ambitious Yamun Khahan leads the Tuigan Horde out of the Hordelands to conquer Khazari and the Semphar. Next, he breaches the Dragonwall and launches an invasion of Shou Lung. Following months of heated fighting, a truce is declared, and Yamun turns westward. * Thay is next to be invaded by the Tuigan Horde. Thayan magic overcomes the first scouting foray, but the Tuigan general Batu Min Ho leads a more effective assault. The Tuigans defeat the famous Griffon Legion and thousands of gnolls at Shar's Pass. Zulkir Szass Tam negotiates peace with the Tuigans, then constructs a huge portal to transport them to Thay's enemy, Rashemen. * Invading Rashemen via portal, the Tuigans lay siege to Citadel Rashemar and destroy it, while their main force cross the High Country to assault the Rashemi gathering at the Lake of Tears. Meanwhile, a Thayan army traps a force of Rashemi berserkers south of Lake Mulsantir, preventing them from aiding their countrymen. The Witches can only slow the Tuigan Horde. * Ixitxachitl seize parts of the northeastern Hmur Plateau, but are driven out before year is over. * Thousands of refugees fleeing the Tuigan Horde cross Lake Ashane. Some travel to Uthmere and settle along the Great Road, where they become known as "the newcomers". * A dark naga from the Slitherswamp level of Undermountain discovers a portal that allows the nagas and ophidians there to travel back to Najara, where they were abducted from seventy years prior. * Zhengyi, the Witch-King of Vaasa, is slain in Damara. * Gareth Dragonsbane and his adventuring companions steal and destroy the Wand of Orcus in the blood of an avatar of Tiamat, thwarting her plans. They leave the Abyss and return to Damara, with the blessings of Bahamut. There they plant the Tree-Gem, which becomes a symbol of the covenant between Bahamut and Damara. It also solidifies Gareth's rule as king of Damara. * Lord Pundun and his mage mentor, Menrick, release the vampire Shyressa in a mausoleum outside Dajaan. * In Calimport, Myrmeen Lhal battles and exposes the Night Parade. * Duskar Flamehaern, the proprietor of Adderposts in Essembra, and his family come under the sway of a spirit naga named Ssensariith. A snake cult forms around the naga and Duskar begins selling drugs and captured slaves out of the building. * The Coiled Cabal break through Netherese wards to enter the ruins of Ss'thar'tiss'ssun, summoning guardian creatures from the Chultan Peninsula. * The Emerald Brotherhood are abducted by illithids and taken into Realmspace for a second time. * Vorthryn's Archivir is taken from its resting place and finds its way into the hands of an untold number of adventurers. From Neverwinter to Zazesspur and Athkatla to Alaghôn, the book is incredibly useful to those who wield it and it serves to convert many to Azuth's faith. * Members of non-dragon humanoid races begin to hear the call of Bahamut, and many of undergo the Rite of Rebirth, transforming themselves into dragonborn of Bahamut. * This year is known as the Year of the Carnival in the Black Chronology. * Mount Ugruth experiences minor volcanic activity and makes some slight rumbling. This is enough to briefly open a portal to the Elemental Plane of Fire, through dozens of magmins escape into the volcano's chamber. ;Adventures *''The Bloodstone Lands *The Great Glacier ;Comics * ''Death and the Dragon's Eye * Suspicion! * Dead of Night * Burning Questions * Pillar of Gold * Broken Pillars * Summer in the City * Telling Lies * The Truth * Rights and Wrongs ;Novels * Dragonwall begins. * Ghostwalker begins. * Horselords * Master of Chains begins. * The Night Parade ;Short Stories * Realms of War ** "Mercy's Reward" ** "The Siege of Zerith Hold" Appendix Notes * In ''Dungeon'' magazine #198, this year is incorrectly labeled the Year of the Striking Falcon (which would be 1333 DR) in the "Backdrop: Suzail" article. Alaundo's Roll of Years correctly identifies it as the Year of the Serpent. References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}